


Alone Time

by Storylover10



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Newt just wants to get away from life for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

If Newt had it his way, he could sit by himself for days at a time. While he loved the boys and misfit family that they make, sometimes he needed to just get away to be able to hear his own thoughts. Normally he went to the forest to the spot where two of the walls meet, but that's where Thomas sleeps now and he didn't want to chance someone finding him when they went looking for Tommy. So he had to find somewhere else to brood for a while.

He knew that he couldn't be gone for very long because people would notice and start looking for him. He'd been back by the river for close to two hours before he heard someone snapping twigs and crunching leaves as they walked closer to him.

"Newt?"

"Hey, Tommy. They send you to find me?"

"No." Thomas replied, though confused by the question. "I didn't know you were missing, this is just the way I go to get to my spot." He continued as he sat next to the blonde.

"Oh. Nevermind then."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just thinking."

"You doing okay?" Thomas asked instead of what the other was thinking about.

"Yeah, just needed to get away for a while."

"I can understand that. Do you want me to leave?"

Newt thought for a minute. Thomas was about to get up when he heard an answer. "No, you can stay if you want." Because if there was anyone Newt didn't mind sharing his alone time with, it was Tommy.

Thomas nodded and got comfortable, sitting shoulder to hip with Newt. They sat for a long time, watching the river when Newt leaned over and put his head on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas blinked, surprised by the action then started running his fingers through Newt's hair. Newt hummed in content and slid one of his hands to lace with Thomas' free one. They sat like that for a while longer before they heard Chuck calling them both for dinner.

Thomas squeezed his hand then made to get up, but Newt pulled him back down. "Thanks, Tommy." He said to him right before he laid a soft kiss on his lips. When they parted Newt left for dinner with a smirk on his face.

Thomas showed up later with a blush on his cheeks and a doffy smile gracing his lips. He carded through Newt's hair before sitting next to him to eat.

And if Newt went to sleep curled up with his Tommy that night, well no one else had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr at storylover1.tumbr because I love new friends and I'd love to shre my Newmas feels with people


End file.
